Best Friends
by instra-mental
Summary: AU. Life sometimes doesn't like Naruto Uzumaki. Good thing he has his so-called best friend to help him.


_Naruko, I'm sorry about this, but… I think we should breakup. It's not because of something you did or anything! It's just that I need to think about some things and I think we need some space between us. Ah, I'm sorry that I broke up with you like this… maybe we could still be friends? You're such a great guy and we had a great time together, Naruko. Thank you for everything._

_-Sakura. 9:23 P.M_

* * *

_Hey, it's fine. See ya later._

_P.S. Just so you know, my name is Naruto._

_-Naruto 9:34 P.M_

* * *

In a good day, you would see me smiling, laughing and in what you would consider a happy mood. Unfortunately, today isn't a good day.

No, it is definitely not.

Currently, I'm sitting on the cold-wet ground, with no type of jacket to protect me from the rain, in the middle of a creepy town waiting for my so-called best friend to pick me up. He had said he would be here at eleven. That was an hour ago. Yet again, he didn't exactly sound like he understood me. Maybe he forgot? Yeah, that's probably the reason. My crappy phone doesn't even know how to make a decent phone call.

I'm tired, hungry, wet from the pouring rain and freezing cold. It isn't even my fault that I'm stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere. My perverted uncle told me to go and pick up "something" from the "grocery store", which is code for "get the fuck outa here before you see something you regret seeing". So I had left my cozy and warm bed, hopped on my beat up motorcycle and had hightailed from there as fast as possible.

The first place that I had thought I could find some shelter was at Sasuke's, but the asshole had some _company_ (his words, not mine) and I had left the place without a word. He didn't even ask why I was there. Jerk.

The second place I thought would be my haven was at Ino's, but her dad had opened the door and I had immediately regretted my choice. I swear sometimes I feel like he can read my mind. Hell, he's even one of the top ten scariest people I know. I knew he wouldn't let a teenage guy sleep anywhere near his little girl, so I left without a word too.

The third place I thought I could crash at was at Kiba's, but when I got there it seemed as if his older sister Hana was throwing one of her parties again, so I had left there too.

And the fourth place was Sakura's, but just when I was at her door I heard an incoming message from my cellphone. I had read it, totally shocked, and then I had turned around, gotten on my bike and started driving again. It wasn't until I had stopped on a red light and had suddenly found myself kissing the dirty asphalt that I seemed to remember that I _still_ needed a place to sleep at.

While my gaping self lay there, in the middle of the road, I noticed five very important things at once:

1\. It seemed the weather was in sync with my feelings and started pouring rain.

2\. Someone just robed my precious bike and I would probably never see it again.

3\. I had absolutely no idea where I was.

4\. A growling bull dog that probably had rabies was running head first in my direction.

5\. A huge truck was about to run me over and kill me while I lay there like an idiot.

And since I'm not dead, that means that I actually forced my legs to get out of the way of the honking truck and escape the rabid-looking dog, which leads me to my current predicament: Waiting for my so-called best friend who may or may not have forgotten about me. He could've saved me so much heartache if he had not had some _company_ and had let me stay at his house.

Scratch that, it's all Jiraya's fault.

"Are you going to stay there and sulk all night?"

"Shut up." I snapped, getting up and wincing at the pain that shot up my leg. I think I twisted my ankle. Shoving that into a corner of my mind, I climbed in the passenger seat of his nice polished sedan and closed the door.

Everything flew out of mind once I was in. All I could feel was _warm air_ _on my skin._

Thank god for air conditioner.

I turned around in my seat and grabbed a hoodie lying on the back seats.

"That's mine." Sasuke grumbled, hitting reverse. I was actually surprised he was complaining about that and not about the fact that I was soaking his seat.

"Deal with it. I'm cold and wet." I grumbled back, putting it on. "And how the hell did you find me anyways?"

"You said you were in a creepy town. There's only one creepy town that I know you know."

I blinked. "Oh, well that's convenient. So, where are we?"

"Suna Town."

The name sounded familiar, but I don't know why. "Yeah, I don't remember this place."

He sighed, "Of course you don't." He glanced at me and shook his head, "My house, right?"

"Yup."

"Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Ino's dad?"

"I swear he can read minds."

"Hana partying again?"

"You got it."

"Then… Sakura?"

"Broke up with me."

"Sorry." It sounded so monotone that to other people it wouldn't even be considered a sincere apology but I knew he had meant it. He had been there to hear me drone on and on about how Sakura had finally accepted to be my girlfriend and how wonderful and smart she was for weeks and he had listened, or at least I think he did.

I shrugged, "I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. I just thought that she would say it to my face."

Sasuke glanced at me, an eyebrow raised, "She broke up with you on the phone?"

"Text message." I corrected, "She said we needed _space _and did the _it's not you it's me_ thing."

"Typical."

"Yeah, I know."

We stayed in silence until we arrived at his house. Once I was in (my ankle hurting all the way), I went straight to his room, got some of my clothes that somehow ended up in his house and went to take a shower.

Half an hour later, I was stretched in his comfy couch, dry and warm, while eating some hot delicious instant ramen.

Okay, so maybe Sasuke was my best friend.

"So what did you say to her?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I told her it was fine and did she always call me _Naruko_?"

He scoffed, "You barely noticed?"

"Man, she didn't even know the name of her boyfriend."

"It's because you're such an idiot, idiot." He said as he went to his room, "'Night, Naruto."

"'Night." I grumbled.

He was still a jerk though.


End file.
